Bitter End
by Teardrop3
Summary: the confusing world of stephanie mcmahon
1. Default Chapter

****

I don't own any of the wwe Stephanie (I wish) 

Vince owns everyone blah etc. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Stephanie is a 16 yr old girl going to school and getting on with life. 

Her life spins out of control when she meets a certain someone.

**THE DARKNESS WITHIN ME!**

"My name is Stephanie and I would like to check into your clinic please"

After asking her for her details which seemed like forever. She soon placed Stephanie in a room and appointed her a doctor, Dr Charles McPherson.

They let her get settled in for a few days before having her first meeting with him. 

She will be talking to you rather than all that he said (happily) or she said (while drowning her kittens) rubbish lol

Anyway hope you like.

Read and Review!


	2. Every You and Every Me

"Hi Stephanie, nice to meet you my name is Charles you can call me Charlie most people I know call me that, why don't we start by you telling me about yourself"

"Well I am Stephanie McMahon, I go to Forrest Academy, and I am student body president, head cheerleader, your all round American girl. 

I live at home with my mother and father, Linda And Vince and my brother Shane. We are quite well off; my dad owns a company "World Wildlife Fund" so he is very busy saving the animal's…lol. My mother is a marketing manager for a well-known juice brand (ASK FOR MORE) gives you a little hint.

I don't get along with them as I haven't really had a chance as they are never around, they don't even no I am here. My brother does but he doesn't care. I used to love the idea that I was important in this world for some reason, I soon realised I wasn't. I tried to take my own life because.."

"Steph maybe we should start my just getting to no the basics as I can see you are getting too upset to talk about your family life just now"

"I want to know your favourite band…food…drink…. Even colours so just start there"

"Placebo, I don't eat regularly as you will find out in these sessions, any drink will do, just not of the non-alcoholic kind and pink"

"Ok. I see this is not going to be easy, but we will try again when you feel you are ready"

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. My Sweet Prince

After I showed him around for what seemed liked forever, I got a feeling that I knew him somehow, when I talked to him, he looked right through me, for the first time I sensed someone actually notice the real me. For some reason I thought I had met my match in Chris Jericho, I didn't like that feeling.

As I continued talking and walking (lol) I realised that my nose began to bleed. I had to make my excuses and leave. I ran to the bathroom where I proceeded to wipe the blood away. 

While I was blissfully unaware of a presence behind me I took out my "lucky" bag and had a dip. I heard a murmur of some sorts coming from behind and I turned realising that the game, so to speak could be up. It was he; he was smiling like a banshee. It wasn't quite the response I expected, he didn't say anything after that he just left the room, I couldn't respond to that. The rest of that day I didn't see him I got worried but for some reason I could feel that I wasn't going to get in trouble, that he had something over me that he would use.

So the school day was nigh, I walked over to my car and went in, to my surprise Chris was there sitting again smiling like a banshee. In my head I know I should have got him to get out but it wasn't my head I was listening to. I sat in the drivers seat while he sat across from me, he was mute until I decided that I was going to say something, when all of sudden he pounced on me and started to kiss me all over. I know I should have shouted for him to stop but my body didn't want that. I was not in control.

Finally I got my senses back. I stopped him and asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing. To my dismay he didn't reply, he got out of my car and left. My mind was all over the place, until it hit me he thinks that because he caught me snorting, he had the power over me and that he could get away with anything he wants, I am a McMahon dammit (there it goes) I am no weak "girl" that he can play mind games with. I would make it my mission to beat him at his own game.

______________________________________________________________________________

"My life after that was out of control, it was like I was possessed"

"You can call it a day for now, as I know this will be hard for you to cope with, but to get to the root of your downfall we need to discuss this further, so same time tomorrow"

With that Stephanie left the room not before slamming the door, with tear filled eyes.


	4. Nancy Boy

"Stephanie today we are going to do something different, instead telling your story, I want you to write about how you felt the day that you tried to kill yourself"

"You want me to relieve that day that got me in here in the first place"

"I want you to feel like you are getting better, depression is a sad thing and by me making you do this you learn in days, weeks, months to come that you are not that weak, scared little girl that first came into my room and told me that you had a drug problem, when to be honest, you were lying to yourself, drugs are an issue but if your honest that is a cover up of what is really eating you up inside. I want you to release it. Fight your demons don't let them win"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The day of reckoning was a pawn me the sunshine was towering the day was just beginning.

My life was becoming reckless; it was spiralling out of control. I had no control over what was said and what was done, my misery and suffering was near and life was running away from me I had become this shadow of my former self, but back then it was more my mothers' shadow rather than my own. I had know-one, I was alone in the world, know-one loved me, know-one even acknowledged me I was a loner in the planet we call Earth.

What I'm saying is that my life is not the be all and end all that some like to make out; no one else will miss me. That theory that everyone is here for a reason is a load of shit. What a difference I would make if I wasn't here I don't think. I would like to think that one day when this is all been said and done that someone may feel a bit of remorse for me as I am not one for wanting, I would still like some gratitude for living I didn't ask to be born, if I knew what would happen when I was, then I would sorely disagree with the person that made the decision that I had to be. So much so that I'm righting a wrong, of that misguided person's judgement. 

I will be gone by the time you read this but my love for one will never die

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stephanie, you wrote that in present tense, do you still feel that way?"

"You asked me too, I only did what you asked of me"

"There is still a long way for you to go in your recovery, I understand everyone has a different recovery rate but for you to write that in present tense makes me think that you're not willing to help yourself"

WITH THAT STEPHANIE STORMS OUT THE ROOM IN FLOODS OF TEARS!


	5. Blazing On The Open Fire

It had become quite clear to me that, that wouldn't be the last encounter I had with Chris, I realised the chemistry was there, the dark cloud hovering over all my senses. My life, as it were, was over. My reputation will be over if anything that I had done up until that point came out. That's what worried me the most. I worked hard to succeed in a world that I didn't care about, a world that doesn't care about me. Even though many people surrounded me I felt alone.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah I know cue the violins, I am not here for sympathy, I am here for help and god only knows if I will I get it,"

"Steph, you deserve the right for sympathy, as does everyone," 

"Maybe you wont think the same way once I tell you more of what I have done,"

"I will be the judge of that,"

And with that she continued her story … 

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next day at school I saw him, he was the best looking creature that I have seen, but he knows it, he is very smug. The guy thought the world loved him. To be honest with the reception he was getting at school I wouldn't find it hard to believe. All the girls were pawning at him, the guys chatting to him, secretly eyeing up their competition. Knowing that he is the better catch. 

My mural was down I needed a boast so I went to the girls toilets. My first sense after last time was to make sure no one was there as that truly would of sent me over the board. I made sure the door was locked before I divulged in to my pocket to get out my relief, my pain, my enemy, and my lover. That was the first time that I snorted more than I should of. That's when I realised I had a serious problem. My nervous system had such a shock that I woke up half an hour later on the floor. How dramatic. My life nearly came to an unruly end. 

It was 2.30pm by this point, I had to go back to class and make up some lame ass excuse as to where I was. Mr Henderson fell for it I thanked him later…

I went to sit down in my usual desk when I came upon my nightmare, that he would be in one of my classes and I would have to sit next to him. There it was the smile that I became adapted too for a long time. Not even after all things I did to him he never lost that smile. 

The whole class was a bore but of course to outside world I seemed to really enjoy it as I participated in the answers when no one else knew them. If I wasn't so popular I would be bullied for the amount of times I have answered all the questions in class, but I was the girl that every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to do. All the way through the class Chris would causally wonder up my legs with his hands. I felt unnerved by this; my weekend life would put his attempts on me to shame.

I was the number one party girl, well not to my friends in Forrest I wasn't I was the lady, that they all strived to be. I always made sure I was as far away from my pretend life, so to speak, to my real life. I never got them confused; Chris is the only one that knows me in my pretend life that has the credentials to out me as the fraud I was. So I played along with his games. 

We never went further than kissing and groping. I knew he wanted to and believe me I wanted too, but the power I had over him was amazing, I went on a power trip. Ordering him around, making him do things that I wanted done, like the teacher who dared to give me a B+, I mean how dare they I am the straight student. She was out of action after that after all been "accidentally" caught fucking with your 17yr old student doesn't suit well with your headmaster, if only they knew that he was fucking me. God I can see the looks in Mrs Kendal's eyes. I had the power of everyone in that school and I used it to my great advantage.

Chris became reluctant to help me much after that, sure he would still buy me things, he wanted what every one wanted and that was I. I wasn't giving up easily but of course he did gave that information on me, I became more and more secretive about that, I didn't want him to get proper evidence about my cocaine habit. 

The plan I made up with him was to distract him from me. 

The plan was this …………


End file.
